devlins first love
by crazed zombie
Summary: devlin and kenny are tursted with the safety of part of the earth while ben 10000,gwen,and kevin are off saving other planets. they end up saving a girl who seems to have alteriar motives. devlinXoc enjoy


me:i know alot of you are waiting for updates on my other stories but my mind doesnt work that way

devlin:alot of you you have two fans

me:hey devlin hows it going

devlin:good why did you bring me here

me:well your my latest project

devlin:i am fourteen that makes me illegal so stay back

me:iam not a rapist iam setting you up with a girl

devlin:oh i see whats she look like

me:so shallow

devlin:hey iam not shallow iam just curious

me:well she looks like thishands picture

devlin:drools

me:ugh so on with the story

devlin:whats her name

me:oh its summoner

devlin:summer

me:no summoner

devlin:what kind of name is that

me:ow you will see to the story

--

hey kenny where are you devlin asked looking around the room.

kenny groaned in his bed iam here he said raiseing up

so hows it going cuz devlin asked knowing kenny was not a morning person

iam fine why are you waking me up this early in the morning kenny wined looking at the clock

well our parents want to see us devlin answered laughing as kenny grabbed his cloths

for what and why does it have to be at this hour kenny asked

they said it was urgent and it had to hapen right now devlin responded no wondering what it was for

ok lets go then kenny answered n awake and really excited

a few minutes later they entered the conference room

morning kenny yelled like he was on his fifth cup of coffe

devlin walked in and sat in the chair next to kenny _he may start out slow ut once he gets going he doesnt stop devlin thought _smileing

ok you two listen up said gwen putting her hand on her hip

yes aunt gwendonlyn kenny said trying to sound like he never done a somting wrong in his entire life

are you litenning devlin gwen said pointing at devlin

yeah mom iam listenning devlin responded leaning back in his chair

hey morning kids came grandpa max's voice from behind

morning grand pa the boys said in unison

so whats this baout kenny asked impatiently

we have to wait for your fathers to get here gwen said and as if on que the ben and kevin entered the room

have you told them yet honey said kevin smileing and wraping his arm around gwens waist

no i wanted to wait so we could tell them together gwen answered

tell us what kenny asked practicly jumping out of his seat

yeah whats the big news devlin asked calmly

well we are going to go on missions to other planets that need our help kevin said

so whats the news you guys do that all the time kenny said dissappointed

well we are going to be gone for two or three months gwen said

yeah so ultimos is going to cover earth for you guys right kenny said interupting devlin

well not all of earth you two will be incharge of protecting this much of earth ben said point to the screen showing a part of earth covered in red

what devlins said shocked at this as kenny leap up on the conference table dancing

you two will be taking over for us eventually and we are going to trust with this first i wanted you to protect all of earth personaly we did it kevin said getting elbowed in the ribs by his wife

and if you guys get in over your head ultimos and his crew are just a call away ben said shotting kevin a dirty look

yeah you two better throw a huge party while we are gone to kevin said useing his fatherly voice

gwen glared at him no parties they have to be responsible for part of the earths safety.

kevin continued like he didnt here his wife and you better not be virgins when we get back.

this time she smacked him in the back of the head and said do not listen to him hes an idiot.

kenny and devlin laughed we promise they said in unison.

kevin smiled come on gwen there teenage boys we should be getting angry calls from fathers and picking them up at the police station instead of gratefull calls and police calling us to say what good job they have been doing kevin said mileing

gwen frowned we raised them better than that and yo two can have fun just nothing to extreme.

ben was smileing clearly enjoying watching them fight yeah stop yourself and ask would kevin be proud of me if i did this and if the answer is yes then dont do it ben said jokingly

kevin frowned at ben yeah and then aske would ben be proud of me if i didnt do this and if the answer is no do it kevin said

gwen smiled we have to get going she said dragging her husband toward the door and en exiting ahead of them you two can disscuss parenting stlye on our way there over the vid com ok gwen said smileing at her husand

kevin let his wife leave aead of him and yelled back remember you promised kevin said laughin as he went down the hallway.

kenny msiled can you beleve it devlin there trusting us with the safty of millions of people.

yeah devlin said it is pretty cool but iam not looking fowrward to the middle of the night calls devlin said smileing

night calls who needs sleep i will not sleep until they return from there trip kenny said

yeah that going to happen devlin said sarcasticly

right we do need our rest if we want to be able to handle the super villians kenny said

how long do you think it will tae for us to get our first call devlin said

i dont know but iam hungry and we are unsuppervised kenny said smileing impishly

so that means icecream for breakfast devlin said smileing

yeah kenny said running to the kictchen followed by devlin

--several hours later--

man iam bored kenny said stairing at the tv

yeah me to usually by now we would have had three calls by now said devlin hanging upside down from the ceiling

the alarms went off startlying devlin off the ceiling and landing on his head on the floor

its about time kenny said jumping from his chair and looking at devlin in a heap on the floor

comuputer whats going on devlin demanded getting up and seeing a girl being chased by somthing

hey what the hell is that kenny asked looking at it

who cares its trying to hurt her so lets smash the bastard devlin said running to the teleporter

--

summoners pov

--

_look scared look scared summoner thought_ as she narly dodge a light pole the gargoyle threw at her _bastard nearly hit me summoner thught_

hey you leave the girl alone came a kennys voice

the gargoyle shifted his attention to kenny when it was hit from behind by devlin

ha metal beats rock devlin said leaving a large hole in the creatures back

metal beats rock kenny said asking looking at him questionly

well i couldnt think of anyting devlin said defensively

ok ill go xlr8 and get the girl you get the gargoyle kenny said

why do you always get the devlin was to late and kenny had already speed off

devlin leapt toward the gargoyle and swung double fisted at it. the gargoyle dodge and swiped its claws at devlin breaking them off on him. devlin saw an openning and uppercutted the gargoyle ing the jaw shattering its head.

--

summoner/devlins pov

--back at the base--

--

is she alright devlin asked seeing the girl on the table it was the first time he ad gotten a good look at her _shes a hotty devlin thought._ looking her over she had long white hair pale beatiful skin he saw her breast rise and fall as she breathed ,and then noticed how shapely her legs where.

yeah shes fine just fainted from all the excitement i guess kenny said smileing.

she stirred from her fake pass out _ha _suckers she thoughtugh what the hell hit me she said looking around

nothing you just passed out devlin said poking fun at her

i dont pass out her must have hit me with somehting she said defensivly

well we looked you over and there arent any bruises or cuts at all your lucky kenny said trying to reassure her

so why was that thing attacking you devlin asked decideing making fun of someone you just saved was not what heros where supposed to do

well this guy in a hood kidnapped me from the orphanage and he was going to use me in this ritual and i escaped then he sent that thing after me she said _coome on buy it buy it she thought _and faking tears

thats horrible kenny said instantly going into sympathetic hero mode

so whats your name devlin asked pointing at her

iam summoner she sobed _does he buy it or not hes not acting like i thought he would summoner thought_

well it looks we are going to have to protect her from this cult guy devlin thought

_yes yes all according to plan summoner thought_ protect me she sobbed

yeah we are heros kenny said trying to comfort her striking a hero pose

summoner laughed you already saved me i dont think i need more protection she said

yeah you do that guy is obviosly going to come after you again devlin said

so we are going to protect you kenny said and you shoul stay here with us the orphange is unsafe.

ugh that would be great but are you sure you can protect me you might get hurt she said _man this acting innocent is going to make me sick sumoner thought_

we kicked that gargoyles but didnt we and we can handle anything else this jerk can throw at use devlin said looking full of himself.

yeah here we will show you to your room kenny said knodding his head in agreement with devlin

ok she said following kenny then falling devlin cuaght her _ha perfect hmm this feels good wait dont get distracted summoner thought_.

_she must be weak from fainting wait i got a hand on her ass _devlin thought before helping her up you ok he asked concern in his voice

yeah iam fine jsut got up to fast summoner said realizing he still had his hand on her ass _ha hope hes enjoying it ill get him back later for it summoner thought._

_move hand from ass now devlin thought_ his hand not complying and keeping its place on her firm ass

she stepped forward following kenny and out of devlins grip thank you for all your help i wish i could repay you she said slightly flirtationly _ok lets se if i can take advatage of this devlin guy summoner thought _

hey do you want to get cleaned up keny said seeing she was covered in dirt and grime

yes i would but i dont have any cloths to change into she said making sure her hips swayed in jsut the right way to catch the tailing devlins attention

_damn look at that ass its perfection devlin thought_ eyes following it as it swayed

oh thats ok you can wear one of our robes and after your cloths are washed we can take you shopping kenny said enthustiasticly

yeah this counts as heroism so we can use the special credit card devlin said

oh that would be great but you already have been so nice to me summoner said _ha damn iam good not only am i going to fid out all there weaknesses but ima also getting a new wardrobe mom would be proud summoner thought_

we insist devlin said patting her on the shoulder _besides i would like to see her in new outfits mabye one that doesnt cover so much skin useing taxpayer money to get a girlfriend dad owuld be proud devlin thought_

ok heres your room he said gesturing towards a door and heres the bathroom he pointed to another door and theres our rooms he pointed to two right next to her room so we will be close in case you need us kenny said smileing at her warmly

_kennys such a boyscout he hasnt even looked at her other than someone who needs help devlin thought_

_this kenny is seriouly weird he hasnt checked me out at all hes a true blue hero make him easier to manipulate summoner thought_ thank you she said stepping into the bathroom

just hand use your cloths and we will wash them devlin said smileing

_is he seriously trying to see me naked when he hasnt even taking me out summoner thought_ ok but trun around she said

ok he said turning around and she extended her arm ou with her cloths at the end of it

he grabed them and walked off thank you she said after him

huh what smells kenny said as he snifed the air and went into the kitchen and found summoner cooking

oh hello kenny iam just cooking you diner as thank you its the least i can do since your protecting me summoner said smileing

oh thats great kenny said staring at the food like it was gold

devlin walked in and instantly stared at summoners clevage that the robe reveild _dam i can nearly see down that robe it opens up perfectly devlin thought_ hey whatcha doing devlin asked gaze transfixed on the opening at the top of the robe she was wearing

shes fixing us diner kenny said sitting at the table smileing big

oh devlin said moveing ot the table as summoner sat food on it

ok dig in boys she said grabbing food for herself _ha win the hero over with his stomach and the other one with his lembito summoner thought _ as she leaned to grab a roll on the far side of the the table making sure to press her rest aganist the table

devlin about choked on the roll her was eating _ok shes doing that on purpose ok drop your fork and pick it up devlin thought_ as he pretended to accidently knock it on the floor and he leaned underneath the table and picked up the fork and stopped to admire her legs

_ow come the dropping the fork trick who taught him that retroperv summoner thought _the shifted her legs just enough to give him a a better look at her legs

he resurfaced and continued eating this is great devlin said taking in mouthfull after mouthfull

thank you she said smileing _ok this guy may be a hero but hes a total perv summoner thought_

--several hours later--

summoner peeked her head out of her room and looked down the hallway seeing it empty she stepped out in the robe she peeked into kennys room and saw him asleep _perfect_ summoner thought,and begain exploring his room _easy peasy look for stuff about him and if i get caught claim i had a bad dream_ summoner thought.

ha your thought you could ge away with it did you kenny said

summoner frooze and then turned around _talking in his sleep huh summoner thought_ and continued searching for something she could use aganist him _nothing she thought _

she exited his room and peeked her head into devlins room seeing him asleep she begain rummaging through his things _ill proably find some dirty magizines summoner thought_ after a long search she found nothing no magizines jsut cloths and video games _ok hes less of a perv than i thought she thought_ as she went to the door about to exit the room

hey you ok summoner devlin asked as he raised himself up in a siting position

ugh yeah iam fine i jsut had a bad dream she said pressing he back aganist the wall wondering if he had been awake when she was looking through his stuff

come here he said patting the bed and scooting over to make room for her

she noticed he wasnt wearing a shirt _ok being a hero gives you a nice body he better not ry anything i wouldnt put it past him summoner thought _ as she sat down next to him

what did you dream about he asked putting an arm around her shoulder comfortingly

_shit should have thought of something summoner thought _unconciously leaning into him

ugh i was just dreaming about how he had me chained up in that cell forever while he got everyting ready and he told e how he was going to kill me in the ritual summoner said making fake tears well up in her eyes

its okay now we will protect you and he wont touch you he said wrapping her in his arms _wow this guy was one major asshole devlin thought_

_oh yeah iam the best freaking lier ever huh hes hugging me and not goping any part of me this is nice summoner thought_ she snuggled closer to him

devlin felt himself blush as he felt her scoot closer to him _ok calm remain calm do not do not betray me body dont you dare devlin thought _

thank you she said looking at him and she realized how close there faces where _he is really cute summoner thought _her face thrust forward and she kissed him softly and nervously

_shes kissing me so this is what its like devlin thought _ then returning the kiss and pulling her closer to deepen it _quick what did dad say ugh never rob a gun store they have guns damn thats useless right now wait ugh lick her lip devlin thought _ then his body reacted to his command and he licked her botom lip

_he licked me she thought _ in shock and opened her mouth unintentionaly he assaulted her mouth with his toungue

_oh yeah she taste good he thought _massaging her tongue with his

_that feels good ok i am glad i opened my mouth summoner thought _ she felt the position was to uncomfortable and she shifted to where she was stradling him

devlin smiled and wrapped his arms aroun the small of her back _i wonder if i could grab her ass again dvlin thought _ he heard the vidphone ring

the phone summoner broke the kiss and looked in its direction

oh crap hide devlin said getting up and going to the phone he saw he go into the closet and he answered

hey son sorry did i wake ya i figured you would be awake since we werent there to ake you go to bed kevin said laughing slightly

yea i was but i woke up cause i needed to go to the bathroom anyway devlin lied

ow great save anyone yet kevin asked smileing at his son

yeah we saved a girl from a gargoyle but shes being tageted by this magical cult thing and we are protecting her shes staying in te guest room devlin said

oh a damsil in distress huh is she cute kevin asked winking at his son

yeah shes gorgeous devlin said smileing and glanceing at the closet unconciously

oh really remember to restrain yourself and draw back on the old levin charm kevin said smileing

you got it dad ill be good devlin said smileing

ok son ill let you go and get some sleep take care bye kevin said

bye dad say hi to mom for me devlin said waving then hanging up

you can come out now devlin said openin the closet

she stepped out and into his arms in another warm hug so where is you dad summoner asked even though she already knew

hes off on some mission to save the universe devlin said gesturing vaguely

ahuh she said enjoying the close feeling she fel when in devlins arms _why does this feel so good i have been hugged before by people who say they love me mom hugs me but this ffeels good it feels so good so right summoner thought_

you look tired he said picking her up and carrying her to his bed and laying her down then laying next to her

_whats he doing summoner thought _ as he snaked his arms around her what are you doing she demanded

iam going to sleep and takeing care of you like i promised he said yawning

takeing care of me she studdered.

yeah you had a nightmare and iam gonna make sure you wont have it again devlin said closeing his eyes.

she could feel herself blush deeply _i think am actually glowing in the dark summoner thought _

she shifted comfortably

--summoners dream--

what have you found out asked the women in the chair

i havent found out anything yet i searched there rooms and nothing summoner said nervously

alright we are working in a time frame so you must find something soon said the woman

i will mother i have them wrapped around my little finger summoner said

i sense something is bothering you. you are feeling guilty she said frowning

well its devlin i dont want to kill him sumoner said nervously

they arent going to get killed we are going to use them to get there parents into giveing up there powers she said

so you wont hurt him she said eyes full of hope

no and ill even let you keep him as a pet since you seem so fond of him she said leaning back in her chair

i did learn somthing about the base summoner said

oh and what is that the women asked intrigued

its completely impentrable except for the teleporter and that wont let anyone in with magic that isnt gwendlyns she said sadly realizeing the information was just about useless

interesting how did you get into the base she asked

kenny brought me through the front door but its guarded by a defensive grid and it will only open for kenny and his dad

see what else you can find i will contact you again in three days she said

there taking me shopping tommorow summoner said thoghtfully you can gt in if kenny take you inthrough the front door

--devlins dream--

where did she go devlin asked as he sat up in his bed he heard an explosion

and ran out into the hall

he saw a woman and summoner they where together and destroying the base

whats going on here devlin demanded absorbing the metal on the wall

iam sorry summoner said hanger her head in shame

the woman shot some kind of energy blast at him

--wake up--

devlin woke suddenly and summoner was next to him _just a bad dream he thought _as he slowly stroked her cheek, wake up he said smileing as she stirred from her sleep

ugh what she said looking at devlin then becomeing wide awake

sleep well he asked wraping his arms around her and pulling her close

ugh yeah i did summoner said remembering the nights events

so where do you wanna go shopping he said smileing

ugh shopping summoner said looking confused

yeah we are going to take you shopping cause you dont have any cloths besides the one you were wearing yesterday devlin said as she cuddled into his neck

_oh right she thought_ i better fix us some breakfast then she said geting out of the bed

ughhmm devlin said holding up her roe and avverting his eyes

summoner blushed as she realized she was naked she grabbed the robe and covered herself

ugh dont worry i only saw a little he said blushing almost as much as she was

she left to go to kitchen and fix breakfast and try and recover from embarassment

devlin entered the kitchen with her laundry here you go nice and clean he said smilein at her

she grabed the cloths laid breakfast on the table and went to change

kenny entered the kitchen a minute later hey i smell breakfast he said yawning

yeah she fixed us breakfast devlin said stuffing some bacon in his mouth

sweet he said grabbing some bacon and eggs

summoner entered the room to see both boys devouring breakfast she had prepaired _wow they must like my cooking summoner thought_

oh hey summoner we save you a plate kenny said pointing to a plate next to devlin

she sat down and begain eating ugh i know where i want to go shopping she said smileing

oh really where devlin asked taking his plate to the dishwasher

ugh well can we go to tokyo square she asked sheepishly

tokyo square kenny asked smileing from ear to ear

yeah i always wanted to go there summoner said embarresed she asked

of coarse we can whats a teleporter for devlin said smirking

summoner smiled thank you guys she said this time with honesty

hey dont thank us yet wait till we max out our emergency hero card kenny said holding up the credit card

but that card doesnt have a limit devlin said

ugh everythings got a limit we just got to spend every cent in the world to do it kenny said smileing impisly

wow abuseing taxpayer money kenny i think my dad is begining to ru off on you devlin said pointing at him

hey its not abuse our job as heros is to help those who need us and she needs cloths kenny said in his best kevin impersination

well what are we waiting for devlin said grabing summoners hand

--seconds later in tokyo square--

_oh wow look at that devlin thought _seein summoner in her new outfit it was a pink mini skirt and a tight black shirt.

so what do you think summoner asked

i like it kenny said obviously not paying much attention

_he has to be crazy devlin thought _ugh ugh i ugh

hey dude if you picked your jaw up off the floor you would be able to talk better kenny said

devlin shoot him a dirty look i like it he said turning his attention back to summoner with a wink and smile

she blushed _theres some of that levin charm summoner thought _ugh thanks lets get it she said walking back in the dressing room.

--several hours later--

hey are we done yet kenny said holding ten bags

not yet i still have to buy ugh well ugh sumoner said nervously

ugh hey kenny how out me and you go to the arcade while she gets the last things she needs we will meet in fifteenminutes at that place devlin said

yeah lets go kenny ran toward the arcade

devlin smiled your welcome he said walking after kenny

hey where is she its been twenty minutes keny saidlooking around concerned

i dont know devlin said and then he saw a huge explosion

they ran toward it what happend kenny asked looking at the women

devlin saw her and his face went to fear _its her the women form my dream devlin thought_

hey kenny take her to the hospital devlin said

ugh why we can take her to our base kenny said incrediouly

just trust me kenny devlin said wanting to be very far from the woman

ill go get summoner devlin said looking around for her

hey devlin whats going on summoner said chasing behind devlin

we have to get out of here kenny taking some woman to the hospital devlin said grabbing the bags from outside the store and pushing the teleporter button on his belt

summoner studdered hospital is she alright she asked feinging ingnorance

yeah shes fine but she needed to get to the hospital right away from the looks of her the car crash was pretty bad but the other driver was fine devlin answered then wrapped his arms around her i was worried about you he said holding her as close as he could get her

worried about me she said blushing and resting her hands on his chest

yeah we really shouldnt have left you alone devlin said looking guilty

no its alright i apreciated that summoner siled looking guilty as well

he saw the look in her eyes of guilt

devlin i have to tell you somthing summoner said lookin away

--

oh yeah i left you punks hanging and yes i will eventualy update my other stories and i know the suspense is freaking killing you and iam savoring you suffering next time what will happen how will effect devlin and summoners relationship is there a twist yes there is but iam not going to tell you until next time iam crazed zombie and this has been you daily does of craziness woooooooooooooo


End file.
